The invention relates to tank trailers and more particularly to a mixing-tank trailer which provides for mixing a liquid carried in the tank while the trailer is being towed by a vehicle.
When roads or parking lots are being paved with an asphalt covering it is desirable to place a thin coating of a liquid sealer over the surface thereof to improve its wearing quality and appearance. Since it is impractical to produce the liquid sealer at the place of application, it is highly desirable to have tank trailers made available at the production site of the liquid sealer whereby after the tank of the trailer has been filled with the liquid sealer and tightly closed, it can then be towed by means of a vehicle to the location of application. Inasmuch as the liquid sealer has materials in it which tend to settle, it requires mixing before it can be properly applied to the asphalt surface. Hence, it is highly desirable to provide an agitator or mixer in the tank for mixing the liquid sealer while the trailer is being towed from the production site to the area of application.